Honey
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [ UA Sans Surnaturel ] Il détestait vraiment cette personne du plus profond de son être, même s'il ne saurait dire pourquoi exactement. Ils se détestaient tellement forts, personne n'avait jamais osé dire quelque chose ou s'interposer, et certainement personne n'imaginait que les choses puissent évoluer ainsi.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic spéciale pour la personne du même nom :3**

* * *

De tout les hommes, de toutes les femmes, de tous les humains de la planète et même les animaux pouvaient être compris, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait l'exaspérer au plus haut point, lui donner une rage telle qu'il avait envie d'arracher la tête au premier venu, cette personne qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'était bien lui, cet espèce d'outrancier à deux ronds qui ne valait pas mieux qu'un clodo pseudo-rebelle quand on y regardait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire le malin alors que sa situation n'avait rien pour, il n'était pas simplement rebelle, juste quelqu'un qu'on a mis sur la touche, reclus de tous, au lieu de se l'ouvrir, il devrait se la fermer et baisser les yeux. Se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se rendre compte à quel point il est insignifiant et ne signifie rien, absolument rien pour personne.

Mais non, il ne se taisait pas, il ne se faisait pas tout petit, loin de là ! Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, de faire son foireux fanfaron, de montrer aux autres qu'il pouvait se permettre des choses qu'aucun autre ne pouvait. Cet enfoiré. Cette fouinasse au sourire narquois qui n'avait sans doute qu'une envie, c'est gagner contre lui peu importe le comment du pourquoi. Peu importe la raison. Il voulait le voir abandonner, une fois dans sa vie avoir le dernier mot.

Est-ce qu'il allait se laisser faire ? Certainement pas. Jamais. Plutôt mourir. Si l'autre avait de la fierté, lui il avait une fierté au-delà de l'acceptable, au-delà du bon sens moral. Jamais il n'avait laissé qui que ce soit avoir le dernier mot, mis à part ses parents et ses professeurs, n'ayant pas trop le choix à ce sujet. Personne d'autre. Pas moyen. Son statut social ne le permettait même pas, à aucun niveau, s'il se laissait marcher sur les pieds maintenant, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard ? Non, décidément, même s'il devait faire preuve d'une mauvaise foi incroyable pour ça.

Là n'était pas le problème pour le moment, le problème c'était cet individu qui lui bouffait le moral. Qui venait réduire en poussière le moindre de ses meilleurs moments en dehors de chez lui, qui se trouvait sur son chemin, comme un chardon, toujours prêt à piquer. Attendant, guettant le bon moment pour hanter le moindre soupçon de sourire qui poindrait le bout de son nez. Vous pourriez croire qu'il le raterait, vous ? Parce que lui savait que non. Impossible. C'était comme croire au père noël. S'il voulait être heureux, enfin, alors il devrait se débarrasser de lui d'une façon ou d'une autre. Croyez bien qu'il avait déjà imaginé d'une dizaine de façon différente comment le tuer, cacher ses traces, et faire disparaître le corps.

Malheureusement, il n'avait rien mis en œuvre. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion et peut-être aussi parce qu'il était gentil au fond... ou au moins assez gentil pour ne pas commettre un meurtre quand bien même il en meurt d'envie. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. En tout cas plus qu'hier et probablement moins que demain. À qui il vouait cette haine sans borne ?

Theo Raeken.

La raclure de toutes les raclures du lycée. Vous pouvez être sûr que s'il y a un problème, il sera lié à l'histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il séchait un jour sur deux, ou une demi-journée sur deux, selon son envie du moment. Il passait son temps à répondre aux professeurs, à faire le malin accompagné de son petit sourire de fouinasse, ce fameux sourire qui lui donne envie de lui refaire le portrait. Oh Jackson en avait rêvé, pour sûr, mais... il n'était pas sûr de gagner vu la réputation de l'autre dans ce domaine, sans parler du fait qu'il se pensait intouchable. Il n'était pas du genre à s'abaisser à frapper quelqu'un, une personne du bas peuple qui ne méritait sans doute rien de plus qu'une profonde indifférence, ou comme à l'heure actuelle... du mépris. Il avait conscience de sa suffisance et ne s'en formalisait pas. Il fallait commencer par se penser au-dessus des autres pour finir par l'être.

Malgré toutes les merdes que provoquait Raeken, et aussi mystérieux que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait toujours pas été viré du lycée. Il ne savait par quel miracle parce que franchement, il le méritait largement. N'importe quel élève aurait fais ne serait-ce que le quart de ce qu'il a fait, se serait vite retrouvé à coups de pieds au cul dehors. Pour sûr. Et il était toujours là, à son grand dam. Mais que faisaient le directeur ou les professeurs quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Il aurait bien dis à son père de glisser un mot à ce sujet mais savait qu'il était bien trop occupé pour lui accorder la moindre attention.

Ce jour-là était plutôt bien parti, en fait, puisque Theo n'était pas venu en cours, il était peut-être le seul à l'avoir remarquer en y réfléchissant bien, mais ça faisait partie de sa vie quotidienne et dans son évaluation de la journée parfaite, il y avait en gros « inexistence totale de Theo Raeken ». Actuellement, il était partis dans un coin tranquille appelé plus communément « fast food » pour grignoter avec sa petite bande d'amis. Lydia, Danny et Brett en somme. On pourrait croire que lui et Lydia Martin, son ex-petite-amie, seraient restés en mauvais terme après leurs ruptures, mais pas du tout. Sans doute parce que la première fois qu'il a voulu passer à l'acte, elle lui a enfin avoué qu'elle n'était pas vraiment de ce bord-là, et il était le seul au courant.

Jackson pourrait aussi se poser des questions en voyant que son meilleur ami Danny était gay et son autre ami, Brett, était bi. Tant de questions qu'il ne se posera évidemment pas, parce qu'il pense que tout est tracé pour lui, qu'il n'y a pas à réfléchir. À part, peut-être, comment il va faire manger la table à ce Theo qui entre à son tour dans l'endroit et qui se dirige droit sur lui d'un pas assuré, à son sourire on sait déjà qu'il prépare quelque chose, Jackson se demanda alors si lui balancer sa boisson à la tronche était envisageable.

\- Alors, Whittemore... encore en train de traîner avec tes amis ?

\- Oui, il paraît que ça se fait, peut-être que tu serais au courant si tu en avais.

\- Oh mais moi je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sentir moi-même, et toi tu serais quoi sans eux ?

\- Je resterai Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse quand même, et toi tu resterais un pauvre nul dont personne ne veut, comme toujours.

\- Fais gaffe, Whittemore, à force de chercher les ennuis tu vas les trouver...

\- Il me semble que le seul qui en cherche ici, c'est toi.

C'était littéralement un combat de coq, les deux se défièrent du regard, comme prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, avant de finalement décrocher leurs regards au même moment, d'accord enfin sur une chose : s'ignorer pour les minutes à venir. Theo partit commander aux caisses alors que Jackson reprenait sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ça faisait bien deux ans que c'était comme ça entre eux, les autres avaient bien essayé de se mettre entre eux au départ, mais voyant qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que s'envoyer des piques, avaient lâché l'affaire. Maintenant c'était monnaie courante et ils faisaient avec, tout simplement.

Une routine habituelle en somme dont aucun des deux ne semblaient s'ennuyer, au contraire, c'était à croire que Theo était venu spécialement là parce qu'il avait vu Jackson et qu'il ne supportait pas qu'il se passe une journée sans qu'il puisse l'énerver. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne s'acharne autant. Whittemore était loin de se poser toutes ces questions à vrai dire, pour lui le statut de Theo était déjà tout fais dans sa tête. Une fouinasse à la gueule d'ange, manipulateur qui mérite une bonne trempe maison. Et surtout de se faire virer du lycée, comme ça il ne sera plus amené à le voir autant.

Seulement voilà, même Jackson Whittemore, fils de procureur, n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il veut. Au-delà du fait que Theo l'agace à un point inimaginable, il y a aussi ses études et les sports qui sont des choses dans lesquelles il s'investit, non pas pour être l'un des meilleur mais LE meilleur, histoire que son père soit enfin fier de lui. Il obtient des notes exceptionnelles, un poil en-dessous de Lydia, il est capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse mais aussi celle de natation... Il n'est pas personne, lui. Et des gens comptent dessus pour bien des choses, contrairement à l'autre freluquet.

La surprise fut grande quand il découvrit, le lendemain même, que Theo n'était pas en cours. Il ne séchait pas deux jours d'affilés habituellement. Il fut encore plus scié lorsque le professeur lui dit de lui porter ses devoirs.

\- Vous n'avez jamais demandé qu'on lui porte quoique ce soit, et on sait tous que c'est inutile, il ne les fait jamais ! Se défendit Whittemore, n'ayant aucune envie de se rendre là-bas.

\- Eh bien, Jackson, il est de notre devoir de veiller à ce que tout le monde ait la même chance. Surtout que nous n'arrivons pas à contacter ses parents, alors il serait bon qu'au moins une personne se rende sur place.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ?! Geignit le blondinet.

\- Tu es le délégué de classe.

Ah, exact, il se put que Jackson ait oublié ce léger détail. Il grimaça en se rendant compte que le professeur avait raison mais ne répondit rien, se faisant à l'idée qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à son pire ennemi. Ou son ennemi tout court, il n'en avait qu'un, et il fallait que ce soit lui. Il ne s'était jamais rendu chez lui, enfin il savait à peu près où ça se trouvait mais n'y était jamais vraiment allé. Il imaginait déjà une grande maison de style Dracula, et se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de son ennemi. Sans doute était-elle recouverte de posters de groupe un peu dark, du genre Slipknot. Une chose était certaine, il allait en voir un maximum pour réussir à avoir quelque chose de gênant sur ce jeune homme qui se croyait tout permis mais qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à piétiner du talon.

* * *

 **\- Donc...**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- On n'avait pas assez de fic en cours ?**

 **\- Joker.**

 **\- T'es nul Aunyme !**

 **\- Parle pour toi ! Il est super mon début de fic !**

 **\- Ouais t'as raison, au prochain chapitre je les imagine très bien se taper dessus !**

 **\- Comme Theo et Liam !**

 **\- ... Touché.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Même s'il y a des tensions, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne compte pas...**

* * *

Comment dire. Comment expliquer. Non, comment s'expliquer ce qu'il voyait. C'était inenvisageable. Inimaginable. Il se trouvait devant ce qui était censé être la maison – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – de Theo. Pourtant, et il avait beau le savoir pauvre, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse vivre là. Il faudrait être fou ou... d'autres éventualités ne lui venaient pas tout de suite en tête, en tout cas c'était inadmissible qu'un être humain puisse vivre là. Il vérifia sur le papier où il avait noté l'adresse, puis sur son téléphone qui lui avait indiqué la route grâce à son GPS et tout indiquait que l'enfoiré vivait bien là.

Il soupira, sa visite promettait d'être encore pire que prévu. Enfin, avec un peu de chance il n'y aurait personne, il n'aurait plus qu'à laisser les polycopiés devant la porte et partir le plus vite possible de cet endroit cauchemardesque. Jackson toqua à la porte et fut surpris qu'elle ne s'écroule pas rien que par cette action, par contre, elle s'ouvrit. Ce n'était visiblement pas un endroit où la sécurité excellait, en même temps, à la place d'un voleur il comprendrait qu'il n'y avait rien à voler ici. Par contre, il avait toute la liberté de passer à l'action pour tuer l'énergumène dans son sommeil.

Sans plus attendre, et sachant pertinemment ce qu'il risquait à faire ça, il commença à pénétrer dans la bicoque qui semblait ne contenir rien d'autre que de la poussière.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ?

Personne n'avait l'air de vivre là à vrai dire, est-ce que la fouinasse aurait donné de fausses coordonnées ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'arrive à le joindre, ni lui ni ses parents, quel décérébré, vraiment. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçut des traces de sang sur le parquet, et même pire que ça, elles semblaient être toute fraîche. Il mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait pas ressenti un un violent frisson de stupeur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait trouver au bout de ces tâches, qui continuaient visiblement, il ne voulait pas le savoir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est faire demi-tour et ne jamais revenir dans ce taudis. Pourtant, une partie de lui était prise d'une inquiétude sans borne qui le poussa à continuer.

Arrivant finalement à une autre porte, il la poussa doucement, prêt à décamper si un tueur se trouvait derrière, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il eut l'impression de mourir en voyant un corps gisant sur ce qu'il restait d'un vieux matelas.

Son cri résonna dans la baraque vide mais personne ne l'entendit. Il reprit ensuite difficilement son souffle et ne bougea pas durant plusieurs secondes voir quelques minutes. Il reconnaissait cette tignasse, oh il l'aurait reconnu entre mille et la peur lui tordait les tripes. La peur de soulever sa boite pour savoir si oui ou non le chat était mort.

Il finit par avancer un peu timidement, doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller, et c'est une fois prés de lui qu'il souffla de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce con était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant. Là, il y avait des baffes qui se perdaient. En même temps, il n'allait pas le réveiller en le frappant pour lui avouer qu'il venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie, ça n'aurait absolument aucun sens.

Quoique...

Sans plus se soucier de quoique ce soit, le blondinet commença à mettre des petites tapes sur la joue de Theo.

\- Allez ! Theo ! On se réveille !

\- Hmm... murmura l'autre, complètement dans le coaltar.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que t'as foutu, mais tu saignes espèce de guignol, si tu restes comme ça tu vas te vider de ton sang !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille le bourges, t'as rien à faire ici. Grommela Raeken.

La tentation était grande pour le blondinet, oh oui. Mais s'il partait maintenant, il aurait la mort d'un camarade de classe – enfin camarade de classe un jour sur deux – pour le reste de ses jours et il ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle culpabilité. Il le fixa encore un instant et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Et t'as de la fièvre en plus !

Autant parler à un mur, son ennemi s'était déjà rendormi, comme s'il se laissait mourir. Est-ce que tout ça découlait d'une tentative de suicide ? Impossible, Theo n'était pas du genre à se suicider. Bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il était capable ou non, et puis à voir ce trou à rat, il pouvait tout à fais comprendre qu'on puisse vouloir mettre un terme à une vie aussi miséreuse.

Bien embêté, il regarda le jeune homme endormi qui paraissait tout à fais inoffensif à cet instant, il lui suffirait de le laisser là, il mourrait seul et lui foutrait enfin la paix. Sur le papier c'était bien, c'était même l'idéal. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas aussi cruel. Il finit par prendre son portable et appela l'hôpital le plus proche, à peine eut-il commencé à parler que son portable vola à travers la pièce.

\- Mais t'es malade ?!

\- N'appelles pas l'hôpital !

\- Faut te faire soigner !

\- Je t'ai dis de partir alors fous le camps !

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi buté !

\- Fais ce que tu veux, mais n'appelle pas l'hôpital... s'il te plaît.

Ajouta le miséreux avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Jackson le fixa perplexe, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le mot « s'il te plaît » en sa présence, jusque-là il pensait même qu'il ne le connaissait pas. C'est que le bougre tenait vraiment à ce qu'il n'appelle pas l'hôpital, il se demandait bien pourquoi seulement ce n'était pas Theo qui allait lui répondre pour le moment. Il ramassa son portable qu'il remit dans sa poche et attrapa le corps inanimé du blessé pour le traîner jusqu'à sa voiture où il l'allongea.

\- Je te préviens, si tu dégueulasses mes sièges en cuir, je... je te ferais travailler pour moi le temps de les rembourser.

Jackson avait au moins compris une chose c'est que Theo n'avait pas beaucoup de moyen, peut-être même pas du tout. Où était ses parents ? Pourquoi vivait-il seul dans une maison aussi délabrée ? Tant de questions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas se poser, pour lui Theo était comme un point de repère dans sa petite routine et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais de la même façon à son plus grand désarroi.

Il roula jusqu'à chez lui avec une seule peur au ventre. Plusieurs, en fait. S'il se faisait arrêter par les flics, qu'est-ce qu'ils diraient en voyant un mec à moitié mort dans sa voiture ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait si Theo mourrait dans sa voiture ? Au fond de lui, il y avait pire que tout ça réunis. Qu'est-ce qu'il deviendrait si Theo venait à disparaître de sa vie ? C'est vrai, il le détestait plus que quiconque, et se prendre la tête avec lui était une habitude, qu'il pensait déplorer. À y réfléchir maintenant, il se sentirait vide. Il n'aurait plus personne avec qui s'engueuler, à chaque instant il s'attendrait à le voir débarquer et monter sur ses grands chevaux, cependant personne ne viendrait.

Il n'irait peut-être pas jusqu'à penser qu'il aimait bien Theo mais sans se mentir, il avait une importance dans sa vie, plus d'importance que la plupart des gens. Ces gens qui lui ciraient les pompes à longueur de temps mais qui en réalité n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Au moins, Raeken était honnête avec lui, il pouvait lui accorder ça.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il bénit Dieu que ses parents ne soient jamais à la maison et qu'il puisse ainsi monter le blessé jusque dans la chambre d'ami sans qu'aucune question ne soit posé. Il n'y avait que la femme de ménage qui lui avait adressé un regard avant de les lever aux ciels en secouant la tête, se disant certainement qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle lubie. Jackson n'en fit pas grand cas, se contentant de la saluer avec un sourire, après tout c'est elle qui préparait aussi à manger, et il n'y avait qu'elle qui savait vraiment ce qu'elle mettait dedans. Du moment qu'elle faisait bien son boulot, il n'avait pas de raison de chercher les ennuis.

Le blondinet l'installa sur le lit qu'il n'utilisait habituellement jamais mais qui était toujours prêt pour un invité éventuel, avant d'appeler un médecin qu'il connaissait. Il le fit venir pour prendre soin de Theo qui n'avait pas repris conscience, le médecin lui assura que tout allait bien, il n'avait pas tant perdu de sang que ça, il lui donna des médicament approprié ainsi que des instructions précises pour que la guérison se passe pour le mieux. Bien sûr, Jackson n'hésita pas à lui graisser la patte pour que tout ceci reste entre eux. Le docteur saurait rester discret.

Une fois les soins donné au malade, le médecin repartit et Jackson prit place auprès de son camarade pour le surveiller tout en faisant ses devoirs. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'il se réveille seul et fasse de sottises pendant qu'il aurait le dos tourné. D'un autre côté, pas question qu'il néglige ses études pour un petit trou-du-cul qui n'aurait certainement même pas la décence de le remercier.

Les heures passèrent et franchement, ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait mais il commençait à douter que Theo rouvre les yeux. Est-ce qu'il pouvait garder un comateux ici, ça c'était la question. En plus, ses parents finiraient par rentrer un jour, il ne voulait même pas imaginer leur réaction en trouvant un inconnu chez eux, et qui pourrait le surveiller demain ? C'est en se posant ces questions qu'il remarqua que le jeune homme commençait à bouger, puis s'éveiller doucement, le regard brumeux et l'air perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Tu es chez moi. Lui répondit sagement Jackson.

Raeken se redressa tout à coup, grimaçant sous la douleur qu'il ressentait et regardant Whittemore tout affolé, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer une mort imminente.

\- Pourquoi je suis chez toi ? Pourquoi... t'as pris soin de moi ?

\- Parce que dans le cas contraire, tu serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler !

\- Je crois que le mot que tu cherches c'est « merci », suivi d'un « Jackson je ne sais pas comment tu peux te montrer aussi généreux envers le connard que je suis. »

\- Alors ça, tu peux toujours courir ! Le blondinet le regarda, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

\- Eh bien, tu peux dire tout ce qu'il te plaira, tu ne pourras nier que tu as une dette de vie envers moi.

Pour la première fois depuis que Jackson le connaissait, Theo resta sans voix, comme s'il hésitait entre lui sauter à la gorge ou lui accorder qu'il avait plus que raison à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était Jackson, s'il ne lui accordait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de terrain, il finirait par le bouffer tout cru !

\- En plus de ça, maintenant je peux montrer à tout le monde combien tu es pitoyable, j'ai vu ta maison je te rappelle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Theo serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures avant de finalement se lever sous le regard curieux du blondinet, puis enleva son haut, se retrouvant à présent torse nu devant celui qu'il détestait, mis à part son pansement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Demanda le capitaine de lacrosse, pris au dépourvu.

\- Je vais te rembourser ma dette. Affirma l'autre sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au doute quant à comment il allait faire ça.

* * *

 **\- Est-ce que Jackson va se jeter sur lui comme une chatte en chaleur ?**

 **\- Non, je ne crois pas...**

 **\- Est-ce qu'il va se foutre de lui à s'en péter les côtes par terre ?**

 **\- C'est déjà plus crédible.**

 **\- Est-ce que Jackson va sauter sur l'occasion et se prendre une grande baffe dans la gueule ?**

 **\- T'es sérieuse là ?**

 **\- Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !**

 **\- ... *soupire blasé***

 **\- *met le générique de les feux de l'amour***

 **\- Je vais la tuer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention présence de Lime.**

 **Se dire les choses nécessite de la confiance.**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et Jackson restait là, comme statufié sur place un instant, juste ce qu'il faut pour encaisser la phrase que l'idiot venait de prononcer, et pour tout dire, s'il ne venait pas de le vivre dans la réalité, il dirait que c'est une blague. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il éclata de rire, comme si Theo venait, pour une fois, de dire quelque chose de drôle.

\- Tu veux me rembourser avec ton corps ? Sérieusement ? C'est moi que tu devrais payer pour coucher avec toi ! À ces mots, l'autre se mit à rougir, plus de colère que de honte.

\- Te fous pas de moi ! Et ne surestimes pas trop tes compétences sexuelles, je ne pense pas que tu sois si doué que ça !

\- Doué ou pas, rien que pour me toucher tu devrais me payer.

\- Mais quelle arrogance ! C'est hallucinant, tu t'entends parler ?

\- Et toi, ça t'arrive de temps en temps ? Tu viens quand même de proposer à celui qui vient de te sauver la vie, de lui payer ta dette en offrant ton corps ! Je savais beaucoup de choses sur toi, Raeken, mais pas encore que tu étais une pute.

L'insulté serra les poings tout en perdant ses mots, il avait l'habitude de ces joutes verbales avec Jackson, pourtant ça ne l'avait jamais autant affecté, et il devait avouer que vu sous cet angle, il n'avait pas tout à fais tort. Admettre qu'il avait raison ne faisait juste pas parti de ses projets, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il approcha son ennemi de toujours d'un pas vif et sans laisser l'occasion à son vis-à-vis de fuir, ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il l'embrassa. Sur les lèvres. Il força le passage comme un bourrin pour que sa langue aille faire un tour dans le fond de sa gorge.

Whittemore comprit tout de suite une chose essentielle, de toute évidence le rebelle n'avait pas l'habitude d'échanger de baisers, et ça c'est ce qui allait le perdre. L'impétueux se détacha de lui, un sourire fier sur le visage comme s'il lui avait prouvé quoique ce soit par cet échange buccal non-retourné et non-consenti. Jackson ne dit rien, pas tout de suite, il le laissa profiter de son instant de gloire intérieur avant de l'attraper et lui montrer, à son tour, ce qu'était un véritable baiser.

Le baiser n'avait alors plus rien à voir avec le précédent, il y alla en douceur, laissant à Theo tout le temps de ressentir toutes les sensations d'un délicieux baiser, comme une friandise, il s'en délecta et entrouvrit le bouche pour en avoir plus, bien sûr l'autre n'hésita pas à approfondit l'échange, à cet instant il faisait tellement fondre le blessé qu'il se mit à gémir sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est là que Jackson mit fin à ce baiser, affichant un sourire de victoire.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu pues et ça commence à infecter ma maison.

Le jeune homme fut saisie, encore sous le choc du baiser il n'avait plus toutes les idées en place, et face à ce que lui disait son hôte, il resta sans bouger, pris de court.

\- Je te referais ton pansement après, ajouta celui-ci comme si rien ne s'était passé et que c'était le seul soucis dans l'histoire.

\- Ça va, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. Râla l'invité.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas ici.

Theo encaissa le coup et pour une fois, ne rétorqua rien. Encore ébranlé par ce fichu baiser, dont c'était sa faute en plus, il n'avait plus bien les idées en place et regardait partout ailleurs que le regard de Jackson sur lui. Il était ridicule et devait cesser de se ridiculiser de façon aussi honteuse au moins pour le moment. Il irait prendre une douche, passer la nuit ici et demain repartirait chez lui, tout rentrerait enfin dans l'ordre.

C'est donc sans un mot de plus qu'il se précipita à la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière lui, il dévêtit le peu qu'il restait et retira le pansement toujours présent. Sans plus attendre, il partit sous la douche, bien chaude, comme il n'en avait pas pris depuis des lustres. Il vivait dans la misère depuis quelques années à présent, l'eau chaude faisait partie de ce luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre et s'il pouvait au moins profiter d'une chose en étant chez Jackson, ce serait ça.

Il soupira de bonheur en sentant l'eau ruisseler sur sa peau, se détendant à ce constat plus que plaisant, s'il le pouvait, il resterait à jamais sous cette eau miraculeuse qui semblait l'emmener au paradis. Pourtant, en fermant les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Jackson, et plus encore au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec lui et qui semblait faire frémir tout son corps. Il venait d'éveiller en lui des sensations qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, ne parlons même pas de son entrejambe qui semblait ne plus connaître sa mollesse habituelle depuis.

Sachant pertinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour faire passer cette gêne soudaine, il passa à l'action en se caressant lentement, son esprit restant fermement obnubilé par cette tête à claque qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver excitante à présent. C'était le bordel dans sa tête et ses hormones, et ça l'exaltait plus qu'autre chose.

Pendant ce temps, Jackson, alors encore tout à fais inconscient de ce qui pouvait réellement se passer dans sa salle de bain, était entré tout naturellement pour déposer des vêtements propres pour Theo. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Puis son esprit se mit à divaguer, imaginant le corps nus de son ennemi sous la douche, et plus encore comment il pourrait le soumettre encore plus à lui que précédemment. Là où d'autres se seraient dis que c'était une bêtise et auraient juste fais demi-tour, lui s'avança vers la douche pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement, où il eut tout l'occasion de faire son voyeur. Autant dire qu'il fut plus que servit. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

À sa question, l'autre sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, son expression de stupeur était tout à fais jouissive et Jackson se félicita de le faire réagir de cette manière, il quitta son champs de vision quelques secondes qu'il prit pour enlever ses vêtements rapidement puis vint rejoindre son invité sous la douche qui l'observait sans comprendre.

\- Euh, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Parce que ça ne se voit pas ? Je pensais que tu pouvais faire preuve d'intelligence de temps à autre, mais même pas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, il prit sa bouche en otage, lui faisant de nouveau goûter à ce plaisir exquis alors que sa main venait continuer ce que Theo avait entrepris seul. Le faire gémir grâce à un baiser était une chose, avaler ses soupirs de plaisir alors qu'il le branlait en était une autre, bien plus excitante encore.

\- Tu pensais à moi ?

\- Non...

\- Menteur...

Jackson entreprit de laisser des baisers le long de sa gorge, se régalant non seulement des petits bruits qu'il faisait mais surtout et davantage de la façon dont il avait l'air soumis à lui. Il s'était si longtemps pris la tête avec lui sans agir, à présent il avait le contrôle sur ce pauvre humain et c'était comme une bouffée de chaleur. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par quelque chose, probablement jamais en fait.

Le corps de Theo se cambra doucement et c'est avec de légers râles qu'il finit par jouir dans la main de son tortionnaire.

\- Avoues, tu pensais à moi...

\- Non...

\- Tu pensais à qui alors ?

\- À personne...

\- Menteur. On fait pas ce genre de choses en pensant à personne.

\- à... une fille. Mentit le brun.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Taquina Jackson, sa main caressant sa hanche, un léger sourire sur les lèvres qui venaient frôler les siennes, ne donnant qu'une envie à l'autre... se jeter dessus.

\- C'est... c'est pas bien ce que tu fais... Geignit Theo, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation et qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à celui qu'il était censé détester.

\- On n'a jamais très bien agis l'un envers l'autre, et c'est maintenant que tu le réalises ?

\- Ça partait quand même pas dans le harcèlement sexuel ! Se défendit Theo qui essayait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire.

\- Harcèlement sexuel ? C'est toi qui a proposé de me payer avec ton corps, je te signale !

\- Et il me semblait que tu avais refusé !

\- C'était avant de te surprendre en train de te faire plaisir dans ma douche !

\- Et alors ? Tu pouvais pas me laisser finir tranquillement ? Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais pas excité avec ton baiser ! Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, Theo mit sa main sur sa bouche, mais trop tard, le mal était dis.

Jackson eut un nouveau sourire victorieux, cette soirée était décidément délicieuse pour lui. Il prit la main de celui qui venait de se griller tout seul et l'amena jusqu'à son membre érigé fièrement en demande d'attention lui aussi.

\- Ne fais pas ça... supplia presque son invité.

\- Fais pas quoi ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

Il s'amusait clairement de son vis-à-vis, revenant langoureusement l'embrasser alors qu'il n'hésitait même pas à utiliser sa main pour se faire jouir, ressentant la chaleur du corps de l'homme blessé qu'il ne semblait pas laisser indifférent, loin de là. De plus, en voyant sa gène plus qu'évidente, il comprenait que Theo n'avait absolument aucune expérience dans le domaine. Il le relâcha enfin, l'observant en se léchant les lèvres alors que l'autre avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il attendait sa prochaine attaque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Raeken rouvrit les yeux sous l'incompréhension de la question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pour être blessé comme ça.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas... bougonna le brun, regardant ailleurs pour échapper aux yeux de son ennemi.

\- Dans la mesure où c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi, ça me regarde. Theo soupira longuement avant de se faire une raison.

\- Je me suis bagarré avec quelqu'un et je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait un couteau, c'est tout...

\- Je vois... et ta maison ? Comment tu peux vivre là-bas seul ? Où est ta famille ?

Mais cette fois, le silence demeura. Theo resta de marbre comme s'il faisait parti tout à coup du décor, son hôte comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas d'explication là-dessus. Il le connaissait sans le vouloir, il avait l'habitude de se chamailler avec, pas qu'il devienne tout à coup froid comme de la glace. Ça faisait des étincelles entre eux, ça avait toujours été le cas, il n'y avait pas de place pour le froid entre eux. Il n'insista pas et sortit de la douche pour s'essuyer et s'habiller, suivi par Theo qui ne décrochait plus un mot. Même lorsqu'il s'approcha pour refaire son pansement.

\- Tu avais de la fièvre aussi, t'as de la chance que j'ai pu faire venir un médecin qui saura se taire.

\- Je te rembourserai...

\- Merci mais non merci, je me sentirai mal à l'idée d'accepter de l'argent d'un mendiant.

\- Je ne suis pas un mendiant !

\- Ah bon ? En voyant ton chez toi, j'aurais pourtant juré.

Theo serra les dents, mettant en place le tee-shirt que Jackson venait de lui prêter puis il partit de la salle de bain pour prendre sa veste, suivi par Whittemore qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Eh, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je me casse, j'en ai marre de tes remarques ! Mais c'était sans compter sur Jackson qui l'attrapa avec force avant même qu'il ait pu faire un pas hors de la chambre. Il le balança sans façon sur le lit.

\- T'as rêvé je crois, pas question que tu sortes de cette maison avant que tu sois en état.

\- Je vais mieux et ce n'est pas à toi de décider si je reste ou pas !

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider si tu vas mieux ou non mais au médecin, alors tu vas rester là et manger un repas chaud avant de faire une rechute !

\- Je veux pas de ta charité.

\- Je fais pas la charité. Et si tu ne manges pas ça veut dire que ma femme de ménage aura cuisiné pour rien, et tout va finir à la poubelle... tu imagines le gaspillage ?

À cet instant, Theo pensait surtout à toute cette nourriture qui l'attendait, à tel point que son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment, le rendant encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'était.

\- Bon... d'accord mais c'est vraiment parce que je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le travail de ta femme de ménage.

Répondit le malade avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable. Jackson sourit fièrement, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il aimait c'est avoir le dernier mot, c'était d'autant plus vrai quand il s'agissait de Theo.

* * *

 **\- Et le non-consentement on en parle ou pas ?**

 **\- C'est consenti là !**

 **\- Il a pas dis qu'il était d'accord !**

 **\- Ni qu'il l'était.**

 **\- évidemment, il est dans le déni !**

 **\- Et on a une preuve de ça ?**

 **\- Bah nous lecteur on le sait !**

 **\- Oui mais les lecteurs vont aussi croire que "non" ça veut dire "oui"...**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, ce n'est pas ma faute si les lecteurs sont cons et ne comprennent pas que c'est de la fiction !**

 **\- Oui parce qu'en vrai, Theo aurait déjà mis son poing dans la figure de Jackson.**

 **\- Sans doute, oui.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ce qui nous réunit peu aussi nous séparer**

* * *

La soirée s'était passé, Theo avait pu manger à sa faim, il ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait pu manger ainsi. Un bon repas chaud et tellement bon... Il en aurait pleuré. Il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que Jackson se permette de le toucher comme il l'avait fais, mais ici il ne manquait de rien. Il était heureux comme un coq en pâte et le seul point noir dans l'histoire c'est qu'il devait tout ça à son pire ennemi. Celui-ci l'avait laissé tranquille à présent, il était certainement partis dans sa chambre et Theo ne se sentait plus épié.

Il avait besoin de repos à présent, le problème c'est que bien qu'il soit dans un lit moelleux, au chaud, enfin bien pour une fois dans sa vie... il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Jackson de la tête. Sa façon dont il l'avait touché, comment il l'avait embrassé... rien que d'y repenser, ça le mettait dans tout ses états d'ailleurs, et il détestait ressentir ça. Lui et Jackson c'était toute une histoire c'est vrai, mais pas ce genre d'histoire. À quel moment les choses avaient autant dérapé ? Il aimerait vraiment le savoir.

Le petit matin arrivant, il descendit à pas de loup dans l'optique de se barrer de là, il avait pris de quoi se soigner au cas où, mis les vêtements de Jackson dans le panier à linge sale et avait remis ses vieilles fringues. Jackson devait encore dormir et c'était le moment ou jamais de fuir.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur. Theo se figea en entendant cette voix venant de la cuisine, avant de se tourner vers elle et s'apercevoir que c'était la femme de ménage.

\- Oh, bonjour !

\- Vous nous quittez déjà ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son sachet.

\- Oui, c'est préférable je crois... répondit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Prenez un petit déjeuner au moins.

\- C'est gentil mais...

\- J'insiste. Argumenta la femme en mettant des pancakes sous son nez.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour convaincre le jeune homme qui s'attabla, comme s'il ne s'était pas goinfré déjà la veille.

\- Merci. Dit-il tout de même, reconnaissant de cette aubaine, ce qui fit sourire l'employée.

\- Vous êtes un ami de Mr Whittemore ?

\- Euh... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire ça comme ça, c'est même tout le contraire.

\- Eh bien, croyez-moi, vous devez forcément être proche pour qu'il vous ai ramené ici.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'il fait ça avec tout ses potes ?

\- Non, au contraire, c'est la première fois qu'il ramène quelqu'un à la maison. Theo faillit s'étouffer avec son pancake.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je suis là depuis des années, et je peux vous assurer que Jackson n'amène personne ici.

\- Il ne fait jamais de fête ? Et pour son anniversaire ?

\- Pas de fête dans la maison Whittemore, et il passe son anniversaire seul au cinéma. Il préfère ça que le passer avec des gens qui n'auront plus aucun intérêt pour lui dans peu de temps.

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de se remettre à manger. C'était assez amusant de savoir que malgré tout ce qui les opposaient, ils avaient tout de même quelques points communs. Sans doute la même force de caractère aussi, certainement ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez le blondinet. Mais il y avait aussi cette tristesse dans son cœur, cette solitude malgré qu'il soit si entouré, il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait le prendre en pitié, Jackson avait eu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu. Une famille malgré que la première soit morte, puis une cuillère en argent dans la bouche...

à ses yeux Jackson était un sale con qui ne connaissait pas la chance qu'il avait. Mais il était aussi un sale con dans son genre, et s'envoyer des piques avec le blondinet était l'un de ses rare petit plaisir. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs descendre et ne se retourna pas, se contentant de manger dans le calme.

\- Bonjour, Jennyfer. Dit le blond en entrant dans la pièce, avant de poser son regard sur Theo. Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? T'as remis tes fringues qui puent, tu pouvais pas attendre qu'elles aient fais un tour dans la machine à laver ? L'autre leva son regard vers lui, répondant comme si ça coulait de source.

\- En fait, je comptais même partir. Il lui montra son sachet remplis de médicament pour appuyer ses dire.

\- Ah oui et qui va te porter secours si tu tombes dans les vapes ? Je savais que t'étais con mais à ce point, on se demande comment t'as fais pour survivre autant de temps. Jennyfer, je vous le confie... Il doit se reposer, prendre ses médicaments, manger et... mettre autre chose. Donne lui des vêtements à moi, je n'en peux plus de cette odeur.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

\- Merci ! Puis Jackson prit un pancake sur la table avant de partir comme si de rien n'était. À ce soir !

Lorsque le blondinet quitta la demeure, Theo soupira doucement. De toute évidence, il était bloqué ici pour le moment. Est-ce que c'était si grave ? Il avait tout ce qu'il fallait ici, ainsi que le confort et des choses qui lui étaient interdites dans sa vie qu'était la sienne à présent. Clandestine. Il avait tout de même un peu peur de s'y habituer, le choc serait douloureux une fois ramené à la réalité. Il releva finalement son visage sur Jennyfer qui l'observait tout sourire, un peu trop en fait, au point de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il tient à vous, c'est évident.

\- Vous rigolez ? Vous voyez bien la façon dont il m'a parlé !

\- Il a beaucoup de mal à montrer ses sentiments... c'est un garçon capricieux.

Theo secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire, même si au fond de lui, il y croyait peut-être un peu. Ou alors il voulait y croire et c'en était fini de lui. Par la suite, il mit ses vêtements au sale, s'habillant avec ceux que Jennyfer lui avait donné. Il était sûr d'une chose c'est que les vêtements de Jackson n'avaient rien à voir avec les siens. Ils semblaient même neuf. Ensuite, et sous les conseils de la femme de ménage qui devait sans doute plus faire office de gouvernante que de femme de ménage, il s'installa dans le canapé et regarda des programmes sans grand intérêt à la télé.

Il se sentait tellement bien et en paix qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Whittemore était venu l'air de rien au lycée. La prof lui avait demandé s'il avait des nouvelles de Theo, il avait répondu que personne n'avait ouvert chez lui et qu'il avait déposé les polycopiés dans la boite aux lettres, ajoutant que si elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien, elle n'avait qu'à y aller elle-même. Ce à quoi elle ne répondit rien bien sûr, plus embarrassé qu'autre chose. Il se dit que c'était une belle bande d'hypocrite, tous à faire comme s'ils s'inquiétaient mais pas un pour bouger le petit doigt. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Plus il y pensait, plus ça le mettait en colère.

Ça pourrait tout à fais être lui, malade, sauf qu'il y aurait une dizaine de personne prête à venir rien que pour voir sa baraque. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, il les aimait bien tant qu'ils gardaient ce périmètre de sécurité autour de lui, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à eux, c'était mieux ainsi. À bien y réfléchir, ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, il se serait contenté d'appeler l'hôpital, ou alors le médecin serait venu jusque la maison de la personne, mais pas chez lui. Il n'aurait ouvert sa porte à aucun d'entre eux. Theo... Theo c'était différent.

\- ça va ? Demanda Danny, l'air inquiet.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs aujourd'hui. C'est Theo qui te manque, c'est ça ?

\- Dis pas de connerie... grommela-t-il.

\- Oh, arrête, pas à moi ! Répondit Danny d'un air amusé.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- T'es sérieux, là ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que tu étais encore plus insupportable les jours où il n'est pas là ? Et franchement, deux personnes qui se détestent ne passent pas leurs temps à s'engueuler comme vous le faites. Elles s'ignorent. Jackson réfléchit quelques secondes, songeur à ce que lui disait le goal de l'équipe.

\- Et tu dirais qu'il y a quoi entre nous ? Questionna-t-il innocemment.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre la haine et l'amour...

Jackson l'avisa quelques instants, considérant la question, envisageant l'inenvisageable. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre lui et Theo ? Là était toute la question. Ajoutant à cela ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner tort à son quo-équipié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ailleurs ? C'était la faute de l'autre, à proposer de rembourser sa dette avec son corps. Puis les choses s'étaient enchaînés, voilà tout.

En même temps, c'est lui qui avait eu le contrôle de la situation et il avait eu toute l'occasion de mettre fin à cette séance de pelotage, il ne pouvait pas mettre toute la faute sur le squatteur chez lui. C'est lui qui l'avait embrassé, c'est lui qui lui avait pratiquement sauté dessus sous la douche et qui l'avait peloté et fais jouir sans qu'il n'ait donné son consentement. Il se sentait ridicule, et en même temps, en extase. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec personne, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait perdu son self-control au point de pratiquement violer quelqu'un.

La seule chose à savoir maintenant c'est ce que pensait vraiment Theo. Ce qu'il lui avait fais ne semblait pas vraiment lui avoir déplu, mais connaissant le jeune homme, il préférerait se couper la langue plutôt que d'avouer que ça lui plaisait. C'était une part de lui qu'il aimait bien en générale mais pour le coup, elle l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. Raeken faisait son possible pour s'enfuir de la demeure et lui le séquestrait pratiquement... Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire, il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et pourtant n'était pas sûr de comment il devait agir.

Comme d'habitude, après les cours, il partit à son entraînement de Lacrosse moins enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumé. Il se posait beaucoup de questions et surtout se demandait si ça allait chez lui, est-ce qu'il allait retrouver son ennemi naturel en revenant chez lui ? Rien n'était moins sûr, au moins aurait-il sa réponse, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait tout le temps de lui en vouloir une fois de retour au lycée, et cette fois il l'ignorerait.

Parce qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre ces deux-là. Une fois le lacrosse terminé, il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une douche et se rua directement dans sa voiture pour se rendre chez lui. Quelle fut son soulagement lorsqu'il remarqua Theo, affalé dans la canapé et mangeant tranquillement des pop-corn. Il se sentait à présent tellement idiot de se comporter ainsi. Le châtain haussa les sourcils en le voyant, essoufflé.

\- Un soucis ?

\- Non... rien.

Sans un mot de plus, sous le regard de l'invité, Jackson partit dans sa chambre. À vrai dire, l'autre était intrigué par son comportement. Le blondinet semblait se préoccuper de lui et l'instant d'après c'est comme s'il s'en fichait, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? Quelque chose de différent de la haine ? Comment savoir si Whittemore ne se moquait pas juste de lui.

Il grimpa les marches à son tour, sans un bruit, il entra dans la chambre de Jackson et entendit la douche juste à côté.

Il ne pensait plus à rien, son esprit était rempli d'une simple et unique chose. Il savait que Jackson était exactement dans la même position que lui la veille, la seule différence étant qu'il n'était sans doute pas en train de se faire du bien. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Et pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avancer dans cette salle de bain, se dirigeant tout droit vers la douche...

* * *

 **\- Co... Comment tu peux couper là ?**

 **\- Tu oublies qui je suis ma belle, il faut bien que je coupe au meilleur moment !**

 **\- Tu es un être machiavélique...**

 **\- Oh, tant de compliments me vont droit au coeur !**

 **\- On en parle du prénom de ta femme de ménage ?**

 **\- Non je pense que ceux qui nous connaissent comprendront la référence...**

 **\- Encore faut-il qu'ils le lisent !**

 **\- ... Dommage pour eux.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson passa soudainement la tête en dehors de la douche mais ne trouva personne. Bizarre, il aurait juré avoir entendu quelqu'un. Il haussa les épaules et continua sa douche comme si de rien était.

Caché derrière le mur séparant la salle de bain et la chambre, Theo reprenait doucement son souffle alors que son cœur battait à toute allure. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait bon sang ? Il avait été à deux doigts de jouer au voyeur et de se faire prendre en plus ! Ça n'allait vraiment pas. Il faudrait qu'il parte d'ici le plus vite possible mais Jackson serait bien capable de le ramener par la peau du cul ! Ce mec se prenait pour sa mère ou quoi ? Vu ce qu'il lui avait fais la veille, certainement pas, non.

Il dévala l'escalier et se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait failli faire sous l'impulsion du moment, ni même tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette maison ! Cette pourriture de Whittemore lui avait retourné le cerveau !

Il s'arrêta net et reprit doucement une inspiration. Il devait se calmer à présent, rationaliser, ne plus penser à Jackson, le sortir de sa tête et se concentrer sur autre chose. Il soupira longuement et se décida à remonter pour se planquer dans sa chambre improvisé. Il alluma la télé et trouva un livre à lire, il prit ses aises et se concentra sur tout ceci.

Deux heures étaient passés depuis le retour de Jackson et il n'était toujours pas venu voir Theo qui n'arrivait même pas à tenir en place sur son lit. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça, si peu à sa place, si indécis... comme ci quelque chose l'empêchait d'être lui-même, ni plus ni moins. Pourtant Jackson ne l'avait jamais empêché d'être lui-même, au contraire, c'est presque comme s'il encourageait son caractère exécrable. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il avait besoin de clarifier tout ça.

Theo passa la tête dans le couloir avant de s'y engouffrer à petit pas, se tournant vers celle de Jackson resté ouverte, il put l'apercevoir totalement plongé dans ses devoirs, comme l'élève modèle qu'il était. Était-ce ce qu'il faisait depuis tout ce temps ? Il savait qu'il travaillait dur pour avoir les notes qu'il avait, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'accorder beaucoup de répit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas malheureux ainsi, au moins de son côté personne ne s'attendait à quoique ce soit de sa part. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas encore vu les parents de Jackson, ils n'étaient jamais là ?

Il se mit à tapoter le chambranle de la porte, interpellant l'attention de Whittemore qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et qui tourna enfin son visage vers lui, haussant un sourcil comme s'il avait même oublié sa présence en ces lieux.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu peux... je dérange peut-être ? Demanda tout de même Theo en faisant référence à ses devoirs.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucis me déranger ? Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres du blondinet et l'autre ne se souvenait pas d'un jour avoir déjà eu droit à ce sourire.

\- Depuis... hier. Tu ne vas pas nier que les choses sont différentes entre nous maintenant, si ?

Le sourire de Jackson s'évanouit dans la nature, la réalité le rattrapait et il n'aimait pas ça. Il se ferma instinctivement et fit de même avec son manuel, cherchant quoi répondre. Puis, le verdict tomba, comme un vent glacial en hiver.

\- Ce qui s'est passé hier... était une erreur. Il hésita un peu avant de regarder à nouveau Theo, guettant sa réaction mais son visage ne reflétait rien qui puisse lui indiquer ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?

\- Oui, on devrait mettre ça de côté et faire comme si de rien n'était. Continuer comme on était avant. Raeken laissa un silence passer, ne quittant pas Jackson du regard.

\- Tu es sûr que ça te convient comme ça ? Le blond fronça les sourcils d'un air agacé.

\- Tu deviens lourd là !

Theo le regarda un moment, il était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour, partir pour ne plus jamais revenir. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sans doute l'intime conviction que Jackson ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait et qu'il essayait de se persuader lui-même que c'était la vérité. Pour une fois, il n'était pas assez con pour ne rien voir, et plutôt que de partir, il approcha de Jackson visiblement surpris de cette soudaine proximité. Theo ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était un baiser presque timide au début, visiblement peu sûr de lui, puis Theo titilla sa lèvre supérieur du bout de sa langue, presque par automatisme Jackson entrouvrit les lèvres et le baiser s'approfondit, devenant torride. Le brun jouait avec la langue de son vis-à-vis, ayant l'impression de jouer avec le feu et il adorait ça. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant qu'avec Jackson, le seul qui avait de l'intérêt pour lui en fait, même s'ils passaient leurs temps à s'envoyer des piques, dans le fond c'était une forme de reconnaissance. Comme si, même sans se connaître, l'un et l'autre savaient à quel point ils étaient semblable sur plusieurs critères.

Le baiser échangés s'enflamma davantage, faisant grogner doucement le blondinet sous le plaisir, donnant l'impression à Theo de maitriser la partie cette fois. La veille c'était lui qui avait subi, essayant de repousser Jackson et l'excitation qui lui insuflait. Mais là, il avait les choses en main et comptait bien lui rendre la pareille. En manque d'air, il quitta finalement sa bouche.

\- Theo... souffla Jackson, mais l'autre le coupa, posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chhht... laisse-toi faire et ne dis rien.

Il avait parlé d'une voix doucereuse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Whittemore le fixait à présent bouche-bée, se demandant visiblement s'il devait obéir ou non. Pourtant, il se laissa faire quand Theo l'allongea sur le lit, lui grimpant dessus tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser son torse. Jackson sentit monter en lui un étrange frisson, il ne savait pas encore s'il aimait ça ou pas. Theo l'excitait, ça il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, mais pour le reste il ne savait trop quoi en penser. S'aventurer dans une relation l'effrayait bien plus que toute autre chose, et que ce soit Theo était encore plus dur... Bien qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'admette, c'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. L'idée de pouvoir le perdre un jour était insupportable.

Il frémit en sentant la langue chaude de Theo qui avait relevé son tee-shirt pour s'attaquer à son torse. Il se mordilla la lèvre, surtout quand il commença à s'attaquer à ses tétons qu'il ne pensait pas aussi sensible jusque-là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Pourquoi il laissait Theo avoir autant d'emprise sur lui ? Ça allait mal finir, il le savait, mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoique ce soit... Merde, était-ce vraiment le même qu'il avait plaqué la veille dans la douche, fébrile sous ses doigts ?

Theo continua de vagabonder sur ce torse offert, laissant quelques baisers alors qu'il faisait glisser son jean et son boxer. Jackson bandait déjà à moitié, n'arrivant visiblement pas à résister aux attentions de celui qui était censé être son ennemi. Il devrait vite le ranger dans une autre case mais il ignorait laquelle. Il ignorait même ce que voulait vraiment le jeune homme et ça le déstabilisait plus que ça ne le devrait.

Le brun glissa encore plus bas, venant doucement lécher le gland, son regard se perdant sur le visage de Jackson. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais fais ce genre de choses et n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il faisait et se demandait s'il allait s'en sortir. Voyant que pour le moment Jackson avait plutôt l'air de prendre son pied, il donna quelques petits coups de langue, lécha le membre qui devenait plus dur sous sa langue avant de commencer à le prendre en bouche.

Un juron sortit de la bouche du blondinet, le surprenant, surtout vu le soupir de plaisir qu'il poussait. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était doué ? En tout cas, ça ne disait pas le contraire et l'incita à continuer. Il caressa les cuisses de l'homme soumis à lui en cet instant, parti dans les affres du plaisir qu'il n'avait certainement jamais envisagé jusque là avec Theo. Et pourtant. Sa bouche glissa à nouveau sur sa queue, le suçant comme s'il voulait le torturer plus qu'autre chose, oui il voulait le voir se tortiller sous lui pour en avoir plus. Il voulait qu'il le supplie de le laisser se libérer. Il voulait le mettre dans tous ses états à tel point qu'il n'arriverait pas à se le sortir de l'esprit au prochain plaisir solitaire.

Jackson commença à grogner, tout son corps frémissant à cause du traitement de Theo. Jamais on ne l'avait touché de la sorte, jamais quelqu'un d'autre n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la possibilité de lui faire une fellation. Et pourtant, Theo le faisait, sans qu'il l'ait vu venir. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger d'elles-même alors qu'il agrippait distraitement les cheveux de Theo, voulant de toute évidence s'enfoncer plus loin dans sa bouche.

\- Putain...

Il attrapa Theo pour le redresser, faisant de même, pénétrant à nouveau sa queue dans sa bouche en tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il baissait sa bouche avec force, Theo faillit s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises mais Jackson ne s'arrêtait pas, allant dans un rythme effrénés avant de finalement jouir dans sa bouche.

\- Putain de merde, Theo...

Soupira-t-il en plein extase. Il n'avait jamais jouis aussi fort, tout l'orgasme se répandant dans son corps alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Theo avala la semence, lui n'avait pas jouis de son côté mais rien ne valait l'expression de Jackson à cet instant. Il profita qu'il soit encore ailleurs pour le refaire tomber dans le lit et revenir l'embrasser avec fougue et envie. Jackson se laissait aller, sa main venant se prendre dans ses cheveux, un grognement lui échappant alors qu'il répondait au baiser.

Puis, il reprit ses esprits et repoussa tout à coup Theo. Lui-même surpris.

\- ça suffit Theo, dégage de ma chambre. L'autre le regarda, ahuri.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as très bien compris, sors de ma chambre.

\- T'es sérieux là ?

\- écoute-moi bien. Jackson lui montra ses manuels scolaire. ça, c'est important pour moi. J'ai pas le temps de jouer à tes jeux ridicule ! Tu peux pas comprendre, t'es qu'un feignant, t'as jamais une note au-dessus de la moyenne. Tu seras toujours un moins que rien mais c'est pas mon cas, des gens attendent de grandes choses de moi ! Le visage de Theo se durcit alors qu'il avait l'impression de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac. Il essuya le sperme au coin de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici alors ?

\- Parce que tu me faisais pitié.

Les mots de Jackson étaient durs, aussi tranchant que des couteaux parfaitement aiguisés. Theo en avait l'habitude, il savait comment était Jackson alors pourquoi était-ce si différent à ses yeux à présent ?

\- Connard. Grommela-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Jackson souffla en se laissant aller dans son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il avait pris un prétexte bidon pour éloigner Theo de lui, il l'avait blessé, il l'avait vu dans son regard. Après tout, est-ce que ses études étaient vraiment plus importante que Theo ? Le fait qu'il se pose la question, montrait à quel point il était dangereux pour lui. Et puis après tout, il n'avait fais que dire la vérité. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

Theo arriva dans sa chambre improvisé, il prit ses affaires et ses médicaments dans un sac et partit. Cette fois, sans laisser qui que ce soit l'arrêter. Il sortit, retrouvant la liberté, et pourtant son cœur se sentait oppressé comme jamais. À la limite de la suffocation. C'est en chemin vers sa « maison » qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours les vêtements de Jackson. Tant pis, de toute façon cet enfoiré ne manquait pas de vêtements et d'argent.

Ces mots lui revenaient en tête, incessant, et il pestait intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, ce grand dadet. Qu'est-ce qu'il savait de lui pour permettre ce genre de jugement ! Bien sûr, pour lui la seule chose qui comptait c'était la réussite et l'argent ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que vivait réellement Theo. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé non plus. À personne en fait, de toute façon tout le monde s'en fichait, à quoi bon ?

Il arriva devant l'endroit où il habitait avant que Jackson l'embarque et il sentit la terre s'écrouler sous lui. Il ne restait rien. La maison avait été... démoli. Le peu d'affaire qu'il avait, gisait juste là, à côté, tel un amas de déchet. Il tomba à genoux et et essaya de calmer cette douleur dans sa poitrine. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer ou de pleurer, de s'émouvoir pour ce genre de chose sans importance.

Même si ça faisait un an qu'il avait quitté sa famille. Même si Jackson le considérait comme un bon à rien, comme la plupart des gens. Même si sa seule maison était réduite à néant. Même s'il était seul, une solitude qu'il ressentait d'autant plus maintenant que Jackson l'avait rejeté. Même s'il avait pris un coup de couteau en prenant la défense de Jackson...

Un rire étranglé lui échappa. Putain que la vie était ironique. Dire qu'il avait crû avoir un lien particulier avec Jackson, alors qu'en réalité il n'y avait rien de plus que son imagination. Il avait fallu qu'il vive quelques jours avec lui avant de s'en rendre compte. Il avait été bête, vraiment.

Son rire continua plus fort, comme de la folie se répandant dans son corps, avant qu'un sanglot ne lui échappe et qu'il se mette à pleurer. Il avait lutté tout ce temps, il avait lutté... pour rien. Le monde se porterait mieux sans un bon à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi avait-il crû que vivre serait une bonne idée ?

Voulant faire cesser cette douleur dans sa poitrine, il souleva son tee-shirt et retira le pansement pour enfoncer ses doigts dans les points de sutures. Il poussa un cri de rage en appuyant plus fort, se faisant saigner, espérant davantage que simplement perdre connaissance, s'il perdait assez de sang alors... plus jamais personne ne pourrait le faire souffrir. Quelqu'un pourrait même peut-être avoir ce cœur qu'il ne méritait pas.

« Theo ? »

Il s'arrêta net, se calmant comme s'il venait de prendre une douche froide. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se tourner vers cette voix qu'il connaissait...

* * *

 **\- NOOOOOOOON**

 **\- Eh ben si.**

 **\- Mais c'est triste !**

 **\- Mais non, il aurait pu mourir direct alors que là... il est toujours vivant. Pour le moment.**

 **\- Dis-moi que Jackson est venu le chercher !**

 **\- Franchement, pourquoi il viendrait le chercher ? C'est lui qui l'a repoussé, il est pas con non plus !**

 **\- Bah il pourrait très bien venir s'excuser !**

 **\- T'as déjà vu Jackson s'excuser toi ?**

 **\- Je suis sûre que dans une fic on peut le trouver !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas Jackson, point.**

 **\- à tout les coups c'est Peter qui vient le kidnapper pour revendre ses organes, c'est ça ?**

 **\- ... Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées des fois ?**

 **\- Je te déteste.**

 **\- Mais oui, mais oui, pauvre petiote...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention il est probable que vous vous endormiez durant ce chapitre**

* * *

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure que Jackson se rendit compte que Theo avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Il soupira longuement mais se dit que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses vu la façon dont il l'avait traité. Il n'irait pas le chercher, après tout Theo savait prendre soin de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre et il finirait par revenir vers lui. Comme il le faisait toujours.

Il reprit le cours de sa vie comme si de rien n'était, ne se souciant même pas du regard que lui lançait Jennyfer. Entre réprobateur et compatissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, tout se passait pour le mieux, peu importe ce qu'elle pensait.

Pourtant, quand le lendemain arriva et que Theo n'était toujours pas en cours, il fut pris d'une petite inquiétude. Est-ce qu'il avait bien pris ses médicaments ? Est-ce que la blessure guérissait correctement ? Il pouvait aisément l'imaginer trainer dans un skate park mais aussi agoniser dans un coin de sa maison sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Il passa sa colère sur tout le monde durant la journée, et exceptionnellement, il sécha l'entrainement. Il ne faisait jamais ça, mais il ne pouvait plus rester une minute de plus sans savoir ce qu'il advenait de Theo. Il aurait tout le temps de le lui reprocher après. C'est vrai quoi, c'était sa faute, il n'avait qu'à pas disparaître et le laisser s'inquiéter.

Il fut surpris en trouvant ce qu'il restait de la maison de Theo et se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Il regarda les alentours en cherchant un signe de Theo, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui indiquerait où il se trouve, s'il va bien... il vit les traces de sang par terre et son ventre se tordit. Il avait vraiment merdé cette fois et s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Theo, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais... mais où était passé cet abruti ?!

Il tourna quelques peu en rond dans la ville, espérant le trouver, mais à part le lycée et chez lui, il ne connaissait pas d'autres endroits où il traînait. Habituellement c'était lui qui était quelque part avec des amis, et c'est Theo qui le trouvait, qui se pointait à l'improviste pour lui chercher des noises. Mais là, rien. Il avait disparu ni plus ni moins. Il avait cherché au centre commercial, au parc, au diner, au bar... pas un seul signe de vie de sa part.

Il soupira doucement, dépité, se passant la main dans les cheveux en cherchant une solution. Il ne s'en faisait pour rien peut-être... il devait se calmer et arrêter de se faire des films. Après tout, jusque-là Theo s'en sortait très bien sans lui, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ait changé. Et pas plus de raisons qu'il s'inquiète. Il y avait de grandes chances pour que Theo vienne demain au lycée, la bouche en cœur, fier d'avoir encore séché les cours quelques jours, et bien sûr en pleine forme.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Jennyfer l'observa curieusement alors qu'il somnolait presque dans son assiette de pancake. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du jeune homme mais n'osa rien dire. Jackson était une tête de mule et tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas son erreur, il n'apprendrait rien du tout et recommencerait à la première occasion. Bien sûr, il faisait de la peine à voir comme ça, seulement il ne pouvait pas tout le temps avoir gain de cause et passer pour la victime quand il ne l'est pas.

Arrivé au lycée, ce n'était la grande forme, son œil averti guettait pourtant le moindre mouvement d'une certaine personne. Qui ne daigna pas se montrer, une fois de plus. Il souffla de dépit. C'était vraiment la merde, même s'il faisait son possible pour l'ignorer... Theo avait disparu, probablement blessé, peut-être pire, et ses cauchemars de cette nuit ne l'aidaient pas...

Il n'avait pas envie de se miner le moral, seulement en sachant que tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute vu la façon dont il avait traité Theo, la culpabilité faisait partie du jeu. Un jeu qu'il n'était pas sûr de contrôler, lui qui n'avait jamais laissé la culpabilité faire partie de sa vie. Il avait toujours été tel qu'il est actuellement et n'avait à aucun moment laisser les choses déraper, les sentiments prendre le dessus mine de rien. Jamais.

Jackson se demandait comment faire. Comment agir. Il se sentait tellement impuissant pour une fois, non seulement face à ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient mais aussi à la situation pour Theo. Il ne pouvait pas simplement avoir disparu dans la nature comme ça, il était forcément quelque part et il devait trouver où au plus vite avant de perdre complètement la tête. Il souffla doucement, ramenant ses cheveux par derrière. Les cours ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi long, il n'arrivait même pas à suivre, cogitant sur l'état actuel de Theo.

Il regrettait amèrement ses paroles. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir soudainement traité Theo comme ça alors qu'il avait été le premier instigateur de ce jeu entre eux ? Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, bien sûr que non ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte de sa vie, qu'il disparaisse. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il traite Theo comme ça ? Il avait une fellation de Theo, sans doute sa première, et lui avait réagi... comme s'il n'était qu'un trou dans lequel il s'était vidé, c'était dégueulasse, même pour Theo. Sans doute ne lui pardonnera-t-il jamais. Même s'il revenait en cours, rien ne disait qu'il allait lui adresser la parole, il pourrait très bien l'ignorer.

Plus de disputes avec Theo. Plus... un seul échange. Peut-être de simples regards en coin. Et il sentirait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'il le croise.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès de lui. Attendez, quoi ? Lui, Jackson Whittemore s'excuser ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se reprenne. C'était tellement ridicule ! Il détestait Theo et c'était finalement une bonne chose qu'il disparaisse, il allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie en main, remettre les choses en ordre, se concentrer sur ses études et pas sur ce débile... qui vivait seul.

Il allait finir par devenir cinglé. Pourquoi ce connard avait décidé de disparaître aussi !? Il n'avait pas d'autre idée comme ça ? Il devait se douter que les paroles de Jackson n'étaient pas sérieuses ! Elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et peu importe les choses blessantes qu'ils s'étaient balancés, aucun des deux n'a été affecté par ça ! Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles changés ?

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi les choses avaient changé ? Parce que Jackson avait compris que Theo n'était pas juste le mec à qui il balançait des piques de temps en temps, qu'il avait vraiment une vie de merde et qu'il l'excitait plus que n'importe qui l'avait fait jusque-là. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre lui et Theo, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. La seule chose dont il était certain c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre et certainement pas à cause de son caractère de connard arrogant.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Jackson sécha le cours d'après pour aller voir la police, ce qui se révéla être une perte de temps et un échec cuisant. Quand il leur dit qu'il voulait lancer un avis de recherche pour un adolescent, ils lui demandèrent où était ses parents et bien sûr, il n'en savait rien. Ils regardèrent si un avis de recherche n'était pas déjà lancé et n'eurent aucun résultat. C'était presque comme si, aux yeux du monde, Theo Raeken n'existait pas. Mais il existait pour lui et c'était la seule importance, peu importe que la police le prenne pour un fou.

\- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Jackson sursauta en entendant la voix de Danny derrière lui alors qu'il venait juste de quitter le commissariat.

\- Comment tu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je t'ai suivi.

\- Tu m'as... suivi ? Répéta le blondinet, interloqué.

\- Tu ne quittes jamais les cours avant l'heure, alors oui, je t'ai suivi. Je paris que tu cherches après Theo ?

\- Pourquoi, tu as une piste ?

\- Une piste pas vraiment mais je devine que son absence à un lien avec le coup de couteau qu'il s'est pris...

\- Comment tu sais pour le coup de couteau ?! S'étonna Jackson qui récolta un haussement de sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que toi, tu sais ?

\- Toi d'abord, finis ce que tu as commencé. Lui ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

Danny soupira et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé la veille de quand Jackson avait trouvé Theo. Celui-ci travaillait la nuit comme serveur dans un bar gay depuis déjà un moment, Theo avait surpris une discussion entre des mecs encore plus mal famé que lui-même, qui voulait faire perdre ce sourire hautain de la face de Jackson et du même coup récolter un peu de blé en demandant une rançon à son père. Theo était entré dans une rage folle en entendant ça et avait commencé à menacer le gars, c'est ainsi s'en suivit une bagarre dans laquelle l'autre homme avait poignardé Theo. Tout était parti en sucette, la police était venue et Theo avait disparu dans la foule, personne ne l'avait revu depuis.

Personne à part Jackson qui encaissait la nouvelle... Theo avait donc pris sa défense. C'était un truc de dingue, il n'avait pas d'autre mot qui lui venait. Et ça faisait de lui encore plus une grosse pute vue comment il l'avait traité. Mais bon sang, ça n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi diable le défendre alors qu'ils se détestent ?! Ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains, mais ça avait failli de peu.

Il se sentit mal mais raconta à Danny ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il s'était rendu chez lui, ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux dans les moindres détails, même ceux dont il n'était pas fier, et le final... Danny le regardait, désabusé.

\- Ça te ressemble bien, je dirais.

\- J'ai vraiment été un enfoiré... je veux dire, pire que d'habitude.

\- C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte. En plus, tu n'as pas l'air de te soucier d'agir comme ça avec les autres... en dehors de Theo.

\- Je sais... je sais, bon sang, ça me prend la tête, et pourquoi je me prends la tête pour un mec même pas capable d'avouer qu'il a pris un coup de couteau pour me protéger ! Franchement, il va me rendre dingue !

\- Parce que toi, tu l'aurais dit ?

Jackson regarda Danny, prêt à rétorquer, mais rien ne vint. Non, il n'aurait certainement rien dis à Theo, ça c'était sûr. Ça ne voulait pas dire non plus que tout le monde devait faire comme lui, sinon comment il allait s'en sortir ? Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ramenant en arrière en soupirant sa détresse.

\- Il faut que je le retrouve... il le faut vraiment...

Danny posa tendrement une main sur son épaule dans une tentative de le consoler, au moins un peu. Mais ça ne servait à rien, Jackson était perdu, en plus de ses problèmes habituels, et la culpabilité qui l'envahissait était affreuse.

O O O

Le lendemain matin, Jackson avait le moral au ras des pâquerettes. La veille, il avait continué à chercher avec Danny, tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvés c'était des traces de sang devant l'ancienne maison de Theo, et il était certain qu'elles n'y étaient pas la première fois. Il avait paniqué, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, et non seulement il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs mais il n'avait pas réussi à dormir une grande partie de la nuit.

Et lorsqu'il dormait, Theo lui apparaissait dans des cauchemars remplis de sang... il n'en pouvait plus.

Ainsi, quand il entra dans le lycée et que son regard tomba sur un visage familier qu'il cherchait depuis deux jours, il crut d'abord à un rêve, ou une hallucination. Mais non, il était bien là, devant lui, frais comme un gardon. Le cœur de Jackson bondit dans sa poitrine, un soulagement l'envahissant.

\- Theo !

Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et passa devant lui pour rejoindre Scott et l'embrasser devant tout le monde comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde.

Jackson resta pantois devant la scène, attendant qu'il se réveille... parce que ça ne pouvait, décidément, n'être qu'un cauchemar.

* * *

 **\- Et évidemment... ça se termine là.**

 **\- Beh oui, que diable, du suspense !**

 **\- Et va falloir attendre combien de temps avant le prochain chapitre ?**

 **\- Euh... *mâte son agenda* Entre Automne et Hiver ?**

 **\- T'es en train de me blaser Aunyme.**

 **\- Oooooh ma petite Anne, tu vas me boudiner ?**

 **\- Nan, ça servirait à rien...**

 **\- Fichtre, j'y étais presque !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dramaaaaaaa mais ça va un peu mieux !**

* * *

Le temps venait de s'arrêter un instant. Lorsque Jackson comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas, il se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Theo embrassait Scott et celui-ci lui rendait son baiser ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne les avait même jamais vu s'adresser la parole ! Jackson serra les dents, il essaya de prendre du recul, de se calmer... trop tard, il était déjà lancé vers eux d'un pas décidé, la fureur s'accumulant dans chaque recoin de sa peau.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! Leur jeta-t-il, fulminant.

Scott le regarda, l'air légèrement perplexe alors que Theo soupirait, tournant la tête à l'opposé de Jackson.

\- Ignore-le...

Souffla-t-il à Scott, ce qui donna une nouvelle colère au blond qui attrapa le bras de Theo pour le tirer à sa suite.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi !

\- Jackson ! Tenta de s'interposer Scott.

\- Toi, Ta gueule ! TA GUEULE !

Le latino sursauta, Whittemore venait de lui gueuler dessus et tout le monde les observaient dans le couloir. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère, même avec Theo, et il faisait vraiment peur. Jackson poussa Theo dans les toilettes et le regarda, toujours furieux.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel !

\- Tu te répètes. Répondit Theo, nullement impressionné, en croisant les bras.

\- Tu disparais comme ça et tu reviens du jour au lendemain embrassant Scott comme s'il était ton petit ami !

\- Il est mon petit ami.

Un nouveau coup à encaisser pour le petit cœur de Jackson, déjà malmené alors qu'il venait seulement de découvrir qu'il en avait un.

\- T'as pas de raison de te mettre dans cet état là tout ça parce que j'embrasse un autre mec.

\- Pas de raison de... tu crois que... Putain. PUTAIN !

Jackson donna un coup de poing violent dans la porte des toilettes, faisant sursauter Theo cette fois. Il commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, le blond avait toujours été quelqu'un d'un peu agressif mais jamais il ne l'avait vu violent, sinon ça ferait un moment qu'ils se seraient tapé dessus.

Whittemore fut pris d'un vertige et dut se rattraper à la porte qu'il venait juste de frapper. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, étourdis, et la colère commençant seulement à redescendre.

\- Jackson ? Ça va ?

\- La ferme... Tu sais quoi, t'as qu'à filer le parfait amour avec ton petit niais de latino, vous faites un couple parfait. Et viens plus jamais m'emmerder !

Il avait craché ces mots avec toute la haine dont il était capable, avant de quitter les toilettes pour que Theo ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il ne partit même pas en cours et rejoignit directement l'infirmerie.

O O O

Quelques jours plus tôt...

\- Theo ?

Raeken releva soudainement la tête vers le jeune homme qui l'appelait, sentant son sang se glacer, alors que son regard se perdait sur cet individu qu'il connaissait. Tout se figea l'espace d'un instant, se sentant plus pathétique que jamais, il avait envie de mourir, là. Ou de fuir à toute jambe, mais elles refusaient de bouger.

\- Theo... tu fais quoi ?

Demanda Scott en s'approchant de lui, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, rendant légèrement Theo mal à l'aise, peu habitué à ce genre de comportement envers lui. Il observa la blessures qu'il venait de rouvrir, le bon côté des choses c'est que l'arrivé du latino avait arrêté sa crise, quoi que c'était.

\- Je... heu...

Scott pencha la tête sur le côté et vint se mettre à sa hauteur pour l'observer, lui et le sang dégoulinant de sa blessure, heureusement il ne l'avait pas trop ré-ouverte.

\- Viens avec moi, ma mère est infirmière, elle va arranger ça.

\- Scott, je-

\- Et après, tu me raconteras ce qui t'es arrivé.

Visiblement Scott ne voulait pas entendre d'indignation ou d'excuse toute faite pour que Theo puisse partir, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il attrapa son bras et le força à le suivre jusque chez lui. Theo se laissa faire, las et fatigué... le cœur meurtri comme si tout un bâtiment s'était effondré sur lui.

Il rencontra Melissa McCall qui se conduisit comme une mère avec lui. Bien plus que la sienne, en tout cas. Elle était douce, affectueuse... et il avait envie de pleurer dans ses bras, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle ne posa aucune question, comme son fils le lui avait demandé, puis après avoir été soigné, douché et restauré, Theo suivit Scott dans sa chambre, qui l'installa pour qu'il soit bien.

Il l'avait regardé avec ces yeux de chiot et lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. Theo avait rechigné, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de tout raconter au premier venu, au départ il avait juste parlé d'une dispute entre lui et Jackson.

Finalement, il lui avait parlé de tout. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa famille, qu'il avait fugué, vécu dans une maison abandonné, qu'il travaillait dans un bar et qu'il s'était battu avec des types qui voulaient s'en prendre à Jackson... c'était comme ça qu'il avait été blessé. Puis Jackson l'avait trouvé, soigné, et... il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était aussi passé entre eux, leurs rapprochements soudain et comment il avait eu l'impression d'avoir enfin sa place auprès de quelqu'un avant que Jackson lui balance ses atrocités à la gueule.

Scott avait écouté tout cela, attentif et donnant quelques gestes affectueux à Theo, sans en faire trop. Après tout, ils n'étaient ni amis ni proche à la base. Mais il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Il lui proposa de rester, le temps d'aller mieux et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, ne sachant lui-même que faire d'autre.

Les jours étaient passés, Theo déprimait mais il était aussi en colère que Jackson puisse le malmener de la sorte. Il avait finalement proposé à Scott de retourner au lycée et de faire semblant de sortir ensemble pour que Jackson soit dégoûté.

Scott n'était pas sûr que ça marche, connaissant Jackson, mais Theo paraissait sûr de lui. Curieux de la suite des événements, et de la réaction de toutes les autres personnes du lycée, lui qui était, habituellement, invisible, il accepta. Tout en sachant très bien que Stiles ne serait pas content de cette idée lumineuse.

Il avait d'ailleurs raison à ce sujet, Stiles avait fais la gueule à partir du moment où il était au courant du plan, qui n'avait rien d'un plan. Juste une vengeance futile d'adolescent.

O O O

à présent, Theo et Scott étaient en cours, encore sur le cul de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien sûr, ils voulaient faire réagir Jackson mais ne s'étaient pas attendu à ce que ça prenne cette proportion. Ils ne comprenaient pas la réaction de Jackson, pourquoi il était tellement en colère et... chamboulé. Theo ne comprenait pas, après tout c'était Jackson qui l'avait jeté comme un moins que rien, qui lui avait dis ces choses blessantes alors pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ? Il semblait fatigué, au bout du rouleau, et son masque de supériorité semblait avoir éclaté pour laisser place à ses émotions. Ses véritables émotions. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence ?

Scott était encore ébranlé par l'élan de colère que Jackson avait eu envers lui. Il avait toujours été un connard, mais jamais il ne lui avait hurlé dessus de cette façon, habituellement il se contentait de les prendre de haut d'un air méprisant... mais pas ça. Il ne voyait qu'une seule réponse, il devait beaucoup plus tenir à Theo que ce qu'il avait bien voulu admettre. Et le voir dans les bras d'un autre mec, ça l'avait sorti de ses gonds. Leurs « plan » avait beaucoup mieux, beaucoup trop, marché que prévu et il n'avait pas du tout envie de continuer.

\- Tu devrais aller le voir... Dit Scott à Theo pendant l'intercours.

\- Mais tu as bien vu, il n'est pas en cours !

\- On m'a dis qu'il était à l'infirmerie, et je ne crois pas que cela te dérange de rater les cours.

\- Je... ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il m'a dis de lui foutre la paix.

\- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit ? Ça sera encore pire si tu ne fais rien.

\- Quand bien même, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ! Je ne lui ai pas pardonné ce qu'il a dis et... bon sang, je comprends pas c'est quoi son problème !

\- La plupart des gens ne savent pas quel est votre problème à tous les deux, ça vous fait un point commun.

Lui rétorqua Scott avec un sourire léger avant de s'enfuir en cours, lui laissant le choix de le suivre ou d'aller voir Jackson. Il resta planté là un petit moment avant de finalement bouger car il entendait des pas dans le couloirs et c'était sans doute la directrice. Il partit rapidement à l'infirmerie en espérant ne croiser personne pour interférer dans ses projets.

Il fut bien content de ne trouver personne. Enfin, personne d'autre que Jackson Whittemore, endormi, serrant un oreiller tout contre lui un peu comme un enfant. Theo prit place à ses côtés, restant silencieux et guettant le moment où il se réveillerait, mais en attendant il le mitraillait de photos. Et quelques petites vidéos aussi. Il pourrait toujours le faire chanter avec, qui sait ? Tout dépendait de la tournure de leur discussion.

Jackson finit par bouger et Theo se stoppa net avant de ranger précipitamment son téléphone pour le cacher au fond de sa poche alors que le blondinet s'éveillait. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le silence régna un long moment dans l'infirmerie, Theo avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, attendant un mouvement, une parole de l'autre. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver horriblement beau ainsi.

\- Soit je suis encore en train de rêver, soit... t'es suicidaire. Je t'ai pas dis de me foutre la paix ?

\- Si, comme plein de choses que tu m'as déjà dites, dont je n'ai absolument pas pris compte.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas la dernière fois. Maugréa la voix à peine éveillé de Jackson.

\- C'était différent... Theo soupira doucement, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Je dirais que ma réaction équivalait à celle que tu as eu toute à l'heure.

Jackson se mordilla la lèvre, se fustigeant de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler. Ça avait été plus fort que lui, viscérale, voir Theo embrasser un autre mec après le sang d'encre qu'il s'était fais, il n'avait tout simplement pas pu rester de marbre.

\- Je suis désolé... , ces mots surprirent Theo, pensant que Jackson ne les connaissait même pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça sur le coup de... je sais pas, la panique, la peur de me dévoiler... Je ne savais même pas que tu avais pris ce coup de couteau à cause de moi.

\- Comment tu.. ?

\- Danny. Danny était là, il a tout vu, il me l'a raconté hier alors qu'on cherchait après toi.

\- Tu m'as cherché ? Demanda Theo, bouche-bée, et Jackson acquiesça.

\- Des jours entiers... je m'inquiétais. Je ne savais pas où tu étais passé, tu ne venais pas en cours, ta « maison » n'existait plus, personne ne savait où te trouver, tu avais disparu.

Theo sentit son cœur gonfler à mesure que Jackson parlait et sans trop y réfléchir, l'attrapa dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, coupant le souffle au blondinet qui ne s'y était pas attendu.

\- Dois-je comprendre que tu me pardonnes ?

\- Eh bien... je comptais me promener main dans la main avec Scott sous ton nez pour te faire rager un moment mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'y vois plus grand intérêt.

\- Donc c'était du chiqué...

\- Tu aurais dû t'en douter.

Jackson passa ses bras autour de Theo et sa tête sur son épaule. Il respira doucement son odeur, rassuré, apaisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. C'était son ennemi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer...

\- Je voudrais bien savoir comment t'as réussi à le convaincre mais... je me sens encore trop fatigué là...

\- Dors alors, je reste là. On pourra parler tant que tu veux après.

Le blondinet hocha doucement la tête alors qu'il se rendormait déjà, restant agrippé à Theo comme un koala à sa branche. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que tout ceci ne soit pas simplement un rêve...

* * *

 **\- Eeeeeet... la suite ?**

 **\- Quoi la suite ? ça se termine là !**

 **\- Tu te fiches de moi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- ...crétin.**

 **\- Tu vois, j'avais dis que je ne mettrais pas encore un mois à écrire la suite... j'en ai mis deux !**

 **\- Et il est content en plus... personne veut m'aider ?**


End file.
